nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamandé
Kamandé (Ka-Mân-Day) is a former region of the Federal State of Orovoda that gained its peaceful independence on July 23rd 2010. Kamandé is an African word meaning Generation, reflecting the new era the country is beginning by claiming its own rights. Kamandé's flag national emblem is the Moon hourglass, an object said to have been grateful to ancien civilizations of the country. According to the legend, two pieces of pure glass coming from the sky, in the shape of the Moon, landed on the Earth, near the ocean, and stayed on the ground for hundreds of thousands years without anyone discovering them. The glass slowly began to impregnate itself of the ocean's water over the years, gaining a part of its soul. It is said that anyone with a pure mind holding the Hourglass would control time, seasons and weather and share the wisdom of water through his life. The Hourglass must be passed to the youngest of the person's children through an officiel ceremony shortly before death occurs. If the water inside the Hourglass continues to flow, the child is allowed to be the next holder. If the water stops and refuses to move to the bottom bulb, the Hourglass reflects the child's impure mind and foresees that neither of his descendants will be of good destiny. In this case, the Moon hourglass breaks itself, the child is instantly killed and the world must wait hundreds of thousands more years for another piece of glass to fall from the sky. The Moon Hourglass is drawn on Kamandé's national flag. Kamandé took a break from the Nation Song Contest after the 74th edition. The country is currently on the waiting list, planning their comeback. The 72nd edition of the Waiting List Song Contest was held in Kamandé's capital, Sima-Noire, after a second place from the country in the previous edition (the winner, Belvist, declined the rights to host the contest). Facts *Full name: :Republic of Kamandé (English) :Monasimian Kamandéo (Kamandéo) :République de Kamandé (French) *Capital: Sima-Noire *President: Malena Ernman *Population: 419 000 *Official languages: Kamandéo (61%), French (32%) *Regions: Vahlia (capital: Sima-Noire), Séisin, Nem Orvalho, Caelmis, Ellamicholi *Currency: Noi (sign: KN) *National Day: July 23rd *Broadcaster: KAOS 1 (Kamandé Alpha-Omega Society 1) *National arena: Zydeko Arena (14 300 seats) * National anthem : « Kamandé » (composed by Violaine Corradi) Kamandé in the Nation Song Contest Kamandé entered the Nation Song Contest on the 57th edition. The country is known for having a very specific type of musical taste: metal, ethnic and classical music are considered among the favorites in the population. Normally, 28 participants take part in each final of the Nation Song Contest. NSC Editions (*) : Rest-jury qualifier Spinoff Editions WLSC Editions On January 17th 2014, Kamandé has announced their intention to join NSC a second time, after their departure on the 74th edition. The country is currently participating in the Waiting List Song Contest in order to join the main roster in a near future. WorldVision Editions From WV 27 to WV 38, The Indian Ministry of Culture has mandated Kamandé of representing the Asian country in WorldVision, thus allowing the nation to choose and send songs to the contest on their behalf. Kamandé signed a new partnership with the province of Québec starting from the 39th edition. Voting History In regular NSC editions, Kamandé has given the most points to: In regular NSC edtitions, Kamandé has received the most points from: Kamandéan language You are visiting Kamandé and want to speak to the local citizens in Kamandéo? Here are some basic, and useful, sentences in the country language: *Hello!: Jeg! (pronunced : Djeg) *How are you?: Kammé vey voy? (formal), Ké vey te? (informal) *Where can I take the bus?: Ouste ped jom prode ol bus? *Good night!: Banne nol! *How much is this?: Kammé coliet sema? *I will take a beer, please.: Jom val prode on bierne, silve. *I don't understand Kamandéo: Jom na compice Kamandéo. *Where is the nearest hotel?: Ouste et ol hotel ol ple proci? *Can you speak slowly, please?: Pedi voy langie mins vite, silve? (formal), Ped te langie mins vite, silve? (informal)